Ükäntel
Phonology Consonants Allophony *Stops are voiced intervocalically, following a nasal, or preceding /ʒ/, and are unvoiced otherwise. */h/ appears as x following a back vowel, ç after a front vowel (and likewise /hh/ as ç:) and only appears as h pre-vocalically. ç are both weakly fricated. *If /h/ is preceded by a different fricative, /h/ will assimilate and lengthen the preceding fricative, i.e. /sh/ is realized as s:. This does not happen following an affricate. *Short /r/ is tapped while geminate /r/ is trilled. *When affricates are geminate, the fricative component is lengthened *Plain alveolar consonants will become palatal consonants (i.e. /n t͡s s r/ > t͡ʃ ʃ ʒ) next to another palatal consonant */nj t͡sj sj rj/ become t͡ʃ ʃ ʒ. /j/ is elided after existing /ɲ t͡ʃ ʃ ʒ/. */ʃʒ ʒʃ/ are realized as ʃ: respectively. Vowels Allophony */i y u/ are realized as ʏ ʊ before sonorant consonants. *Unstressed /i/ is elided in specific, syllable-permissive environments. Phonotactics Ukantel syllables minimally consist of only a vowel and maximally are CVC. The syllable can thus be transcribed as ©V©. Any consonant can appear as the onset or coda, and any single vowel can act as a syllable nucleus. /ø o/ do not appear word-finally, having become /e ɤ/ in that environment. This rule is productive, so suffixes containing the archiphoneme /O/ and no coda consonant thus may possibly have four variants due to a historical sound change. Considering syllable boundaries, long vowels do not occur as a result of two juxtaposed morphemes and always result in an identical short vowel. Two unlike vowels in sequence are broken up by the addition of a sonorant in between the vowels, which is detailed in the morphophonology section below. Stress Stress is non-phonemic and falls on the first syllable of a word. Stressed vowels are pronounced significantly longer than unstressed vowels, approximately 50% to 60% longer. Vowels are not reduced when unstressed. Orthography Ukantel orthography is largely phonemic and even represents certain allophonic processes in the written language. The sounds are written as in IPA unless listed in the table below. *The word-final replacement of with <ë e> respectively is indicated orthographically. *<ńś ńć ńŕ gk> are spelled , that is, orthographic <ń g> will become if followed by those specific consonants. *When /h/ assimilates to a fricative preceding it, the allophony is indicated in the orthography, i.e. will be written as depending on the fricative it follows. *Alveolar-palatal assimilation is indicated orthographically. **In the environment of <ń ś ć ŕ> the alveolar consonants are written with an acute accent unless the sequence is followed by one of <ś ć ŕ>. **The sequences coalesce to <ń ś ć ŕ>. **<śŕ ŕś> remain unchanged. *All processes detailed in the morphophonology section are indicated orthographically. Morphophonology Morphophonological processes are rampant in Ukantel, including the characteristic vowel harmony, as well as partial vowel reduplication and epenthesis. Vowel Harmony Vowels in Ukantel pattern in front-back pairs with /i/ patterning neutrally. /y e ø æ/ alternate with /u ɤ o ɑ/ respectively, with archiphonemes being transcribed as /U E O A/. Vowels do not harmonize according to roundedness and thus all grammatical suffixes have two variants, unless the sole vowel is /i/ where one variant exists, or unless the suffix is an open syllable and contains the archiphoneme /O/ where four variants exist as per /ø o/ having become /e ɤ/ word-finally. Reduplication Many grammatical suffixes in Ukantel use a reduplicated vowel from the preceding syllable as its own syllable nucleus. This is transcribed in grammars using a capital V in place of the vowel. A few verbal suffixes, personal suffixes on verbs, posessive suffixes on nouns, a few case suffixes, the comparative and superlative morphemes on adjectives, as well as various derivational morphemes all utilize this process. /ø o/ do become /e ɤ/ word-finally in this instance. Anaptyxis Anaptyxis, or the insertion of a vowel, is necessary with certain grammatical suffixes as the stringing together of certain morphemes would violate the Ukantel syllable structure. In many instances, the reduplicated vowel detailed in the above section is only present if syllabically necessary, and this is often considered an example of anaptyxis, but is in fact separate due to various suffixes where the reduplicated vowel is always present. Some suffixes contain two consonants in what would seem to be a syllable onset, or some suffixes consist of a single consonant. If either of these types of suffixes follow a morpheme ending in a vowel, no insertion is not necessary. When following a morpheme that ends in a consonant (in both cases) or if sandwiched in between two consonants (in the latter case only), a vowel is inserted before the suffix in question, which is ''-E'' in all environments. In suffixes where two consonants ocur in what would seem to be a syllable coda, the epenthetic vowel is inserted after the suffix in question. Excrescence Excrescence, or the addition of a consonant, is necessary when two juxtaposed suffixes would result in a vowel sequence. The consonant inserted is always a sonorant. If the first vowel is unrounded, the in-between sonorant is /j/. Similarly, if the first vowel is rounded, the in-between sonorant is /w/. Elision Elision is productive in Ukantel with the consonant /j/ and the vowel /i/. */j/ is only elided following other palatal consonants, i.e. /ɲ tʃ ʃ ʒ/. *The elision of /i/ happens when unstressed in certain syllabic environments, which can trigger further allophony or morphophonology. This happens furthest as possible from the stressed syllable and does not occur if there are two or more /i/ in succession. **VCiCV > VCCV **VCiC:V or VC:iCV or VC:iC:V> VCCV where the primary or secondary consonant is ungeminated respectively, or both if necessary **VC1iC1C2V or VC1C2iC2V > VC1C2V Non-verbal Morphology Ukantel is an exclusively suffixing agglutinative language. Morphology is largely regular outside of certain stem alterations that occur due to regular morphophonologic, phonotactic (specifically word-final /O/ regularly becoming /E/), or orthographic rules. Throughout this section, archiphonemes are used. Annotations will not made where vowel epenthsis would possibly occur but will be where reduplication only occurs if syllabically necessary, denoted by an asterisk following the suffix. Nouns Posession Posession is indicated by a suffix in Ukantel, which precedes the case and/or number suffixes if present. With the first- and second-person plural posessor suffixes, the reduplicted vowel is always included if the posessed noun ends in a consonant, unlike other suffixes where reduplication is optional based on syllabic structure, and is omitted if the posessed noun ends in a vowel. In a noun-noun posessive construction, the posessed noun is indicated with the third person singular/plural posession suffix, which is sometimes called a construct state ''due to the influence of Semitic linguistics. Case Ukantel has 16 case suffixes, 8 singular and 8 plural; the nominative singular is unmarked. The '''nominative' case is used to mark the subject of a sentence, more specifically, the agent of a transitive verb and the patient (also called the experiencer) of an intransitive verb. The accusative case is used to mark the patient (also called the object) of a transitive verb. When making a transitive verb causative, both the causee (the subject of the non-causal clause) and the original object appear in the accusative case, with the causee appearing second. ''-e'' is used following stems or a preceeding morpheme that end in a consonant and ''-ne'' following those ending in a vowel. The dative case is used to mark the recipient or geographical destination of an object, the object of verbs implying transfer or perception, the purpose or beneficiary of an action, as well as posession when coupled with the copula. '' '' The genitive case is used to mark the posessor of another noun, a noun which modifies another noun, description, geographic origin, and composition. The instrumental case is used to mark the means by which an action is done, whether physical or abstract. The comitative '''case is used to mark with whose company an action is done or to express adornment. The '''temporal case is used to mark when an action is done and can be applied to numbers to mean at ___ o'clock, or to noun phrases to mean on _____. The durative case is used to specify the length of an action or during what the action took place, meaning effectively for x ____ ''(where x is a numeral) or ''during _____ ''or ''throughout ______. Pronouns Personal pronouns As in most languages, personal pronouns in Ukantel are irregular. The temporal and durative forms of the pronouns exist but are not used in colloquial speech, and thus are not listed in the table below. They are formed by suffixing the case edings to the nominative stem, except the first person singular, whose stem is tä. Ukantel is a pro-drop language, meaning subject pronouns are omitted unless for emphasis. Similarly, genitive pronouns are usually omitted in a posessor-posessed structure unless for emphasis. The third person pronouns are used only for humans. Demonstratives are used as non-human third-person pronouns. The accusative case pronouns are used as reflexive pronouns. The dative pronouns are used similarly for verbs that require a dative object. : Yeten aśuhtolhët. : 1SG.ACC stand-CAUS1-NEG-PFV-1SG : I didn't stand up. Demonstrative pronouns Ukantel makes a three-way proximity distinction in its demonstratives. Demonstratives decline slightly irregularly across case and number due to the proximal demonstrative having a stem in att which surfaces as at in the nominative case and the medial demonstrative having a stem in welö which surfaces as wele in the nominative case. Their stems are listed in the table below. Interrogative pronouns Interrogative pronouns are formed regularly from a few interrogative roots declined across cases or with modifiers. Indefinite pronouns Modifiers Modifiers in Ukantel can be separated into three categories: #Numerals #Non-numeral quantifiers #Adjectives Constituents of all three categories behave similarly to verbs. When used to modify a noun, there are no agreement markers and modifiers precede the head noun. When used as a predicate, modifiers take a derivational suffix and then verbal suffixes in order to agree with a subject. Verbal morphology Verbs in Ukantel are morphologically regular; there are no irregular or suppletive forms. They take a multitude of suffixes to indicate finite grammatical information and suffixes that construct non-finite forms. Finite Verbal Morphology Finite verbs serve as the main verb of a clause. Suffixes attach to finite verbs in a fixed order, illustrated in the table below. Stem The stem of a verb in Ukantel is the bare form of the verb and is a bound morpheme. Stems do not have any restrictions insofar as their syllabic structure. Voice The active voice in Ukantel is unmarked. There are a multitude of other morphological voice suffixes, the majority of which are different causatives. The different causative morphemes are glossed as CAUS1, CAUS2, etc, the meanings of which are explained below the table with examples. More than one voice suffix may be applied to the verb, however, doubly causative ''verbs are not possible morphologically and instead use a periphrastic construction. Furthermore, the meaning of a derived form is not always apparent from the meanings of the suffixes attached alone. '''Causative 1' indicates that the causer excercises direct physical control over the action. : Sanëtë üneyetne yëtokot. : meat-ACC dog-1SG-ACC eat-CAUS1-CONT-1SG : I am feeding my dog meat. Causative 2 indicates that the causer excercises indirect verbal control over the action. : Ayët ennite śinëhënë ertäyyelhe. : mother-1SG father-1SG-ACC hand-3SG-ACC hold-CAUS2-PERF : My mother made my father hold her hand. Causative 3 indicates that the causer exerted direct, intensive, physical over an action. This usually has some sense of violence and being against the will of the causee. : Cölöte öttecänähdet. : sister-1SG-ACC sit-CAUS3-NCS-PERF-1SG : I had to make my sister sit (i.e. by placing her down physically). Causative 4 indicates that the causer has control over the action but did not interfere. : Sanëtë üneyetäne yëŕhëś. ''' : meat-ACC dog-1PL-ACC eat-CAUS4-PERF-2SG : You let our dog eat meat. Mode Modality distinctions in Ukantel are diverse, with finer distinctions being made than in most languages. The table below presents the suffixes and examples can be found below. The '''necessitative mode indicates that the action is required. : At öyleyä ńesähidkit. : this man-DAT listen-NCS-CONT-1SG : I have to be listening to this man. The permissive mode indicates that the action is allowed. : Ayët öse täyä ölöćeśläyür. : mother-1SG city-ACC 1SG-DAT leave-PRM-NEG-FUT : My mother will not let me leave the city. The abilitative mode indicates that the action is able to be performed. : Ükäntele senćöt. : Ukantel-ACC speak-ABIL-1SG : I can speak Ukantel. The potential mode indicates that the action is likely. : Yön üney śün sokhërhë. : that-DIST dog 2SG.ACC bite-POT-PRF : That dog could have bitten you. The obligative mode indicates that the action is heavily suggested but not required. : Äle näsnäkäś. : water-ACC drink-OBG-CONT-2SG : You should be drinking water. The desiderative mode indicates that the action is wanted. : Köŕŕü unkaya astuńut. : night-TMP sky-DAT see-DES-1SG : I want to see the sky at night. Polarity Negation is indicated with the suffix ''-l''. Tense Morphologically, Ukantel distinguishes three tenses, of which the present tense is unmarked. Compound tenses are expressed periphrastically. Aspect Ukantel distinguishes between three aspects morphologically. Other aspectual meanings are conveyed through double verb constructions using auxiliaries. Person Similar to the posessive suffixes on nouns, the reduplicated vowel in the first- and second-person plural forms is always present if preceded by a consonant. Non-finite Verbal Morphology Non-finite verb forms in Ükäntel are numerous and common in the language. This includes the infinitive, gerunds, and participles. and converbs. Infinitive The infinitive form of a verb ends in ''-hE''. As the infinitive is the citation form of a verb, this presents an ambiguitity concerning roots that end in vowels and roots that end in a consonant cluster or geminate consonant, as roots of the latter type end in -''EhE'' due to anaptyxis. In a dictionary, an asterisk is placed before those forms with ''-EhE'' due to anaptyxis. In speech and writing, however, distinguishing these forms is unnecessary. The infinitive in Ukantel is found in constructions where one finite verb is a constituent of another. Gerund The gerund in Ukantel is the nominal form of a verb that is not entirely deverbal, meaning it can take some of the morphological suffixes and arguments that a finite verb would. Entirely deverbal nouns are listed under derivational morphology. The gerund is marked with ''-Vr''. : Urënëśka ńeser śüyä ćinäyür. : parent-2SG-DAT.PL listen-GER 2SG.DAT help-FUT : Listening to your parents will help you. Participles Participles in Ukantel function as verbal adjectives, meaning they serve to modify a noun. They use the same endings as normal finite verbs, with the addition of an ending for a present tense participle, but nothing marking imperfective aspect, both of which are unmarked in finite verb forms, and do not take personal affixes. Third-person singular verb forms are often indistinct from a similarly-constructed participle because of this. To show nominative arguments in a participial phrase, nominative-case pronouns are used. In this manner, as they are not restricted in what tenses, aspects, modalities, etc, they can appear in, participles often take the place of relative clauses. The present tense ending, which is only used in participial constructions, is ''-lA''. As participles, verbs govern the same cases as they would if used finitely, meaning some participles make take dative objects. : Öttelä öyle ayëtda seńwitek. : sit-PRS.PTCP man mom-1SG-COM talk-PST-PROG : The sitting man was talking with my mom. : Ośtala yör etülwithe. : burn-PRS.PTCP building fall-PST-PFV : The burning building fell. : Sanëtë nohhonë orrë ertäywitek yetä astuwithë üney täyä wiyü heśek. : meat-ACC mouth-3SG-ACC in-STT hold-PST-PROG 1SG.ACC see-PST.PFV dog 1SG.DAT behind-toward run-PROG : The dog that I saw holding meat in its mouth is running after me. Converbs Derivational Morphology Particles Particles in Ukantel are function words that must be associated with another word or phrase to impart their meaning. Postpositions Ukantel has postpositions which are used to mark primarily spatial and temporal relations. A large number of these postpositions are formed synthetically from morphemes that indicate location and motion state, akin to the locative case systems of many Caucasian languages. Each postposition requires the noun to be in a specific case. Synthetic postpositions The synthetic postpositions are each composed of two morphemes, the primary of which (the prefix) indicates orientation and the secondary of which (the suffix) indicates motion state. The vowels in suffixes harmonize to those in the prefix accordingly. Some combinations of these morphemes are not productive. These postpositions are used with the accusative case if the suffix is ''-rE'' or'' -ś'' and with the dative for the remaining suffixes. The following sentences exemplify the postpositions in use. : Äthene lasrë ötteket. : chair-ACC on.horiz-STT sit-PROG-1SG : I am sitting on the chair. : Höyä astuwitirithu yöŕä orla heświtek. : 3SG.DAT see-PST-GER-1SG-TEMP building-DAT inside-from run-PST-PROG : When I saw him, he was running from inside the building. Other postpositions Syntax Numerals Ukantel has a decimal numeral system. It has roots for one to ten and for hundred. Other numerals are formed using decimal structural principles. The word "nothing" is used for zero. Compound numbers are formed from the ten followed by the unit digit. The numeral 10 yene has multiple irregular forms used in forming some compound numbers, such as in-, en-, yen-, yel-'' and ''al-''. In compounds bearing an irregular form of 10, no space is written in between the ten and unit digit, but in regular forms the ten and unit digit are separate. All other compound numbers are regular. Tens are formed semi-regularly from unit digits using the suffix -''iyOl. The hundreds are formed from a multiplier followed by the word for hundred separated by a space. The word thousand is formed from in-'' (a form of ''yene) and the word for hundred. The thousands are formed the same way as the hundreds: with a multiplier followed by the word for thousand separated by a space. Examples of every form mentioned previously can be found in the table below. Category:Languages